This invention is directed to an ocular treatment apparatus and, in particular, to an ocular treatment apparatus that can apply eye drops of liquid medicament safely and easily. Specifically, most people encounter difficulty in applying drops to their eyes. The eye is known to be a very sensitive body part and individuals find it difficult to control reflexive blinking when applying drops thereto. Also, eye drop users often have poor vision. Poor vision makes it difficult to position the tip of the dropper bottle over the eye and frequently causes drops to be incorrectly applied to the nose or cheek. Additionally, elderly people often have difficulty holding a dropper bottle steady or encounter difficulty in squeezing the bottle to apply a proper quantity of the medicament.
Even if the liquid medicament is properly applied to the cornea, the medicament's effectiveness is limited. The maximum volume of a drop of liquid medicament which can be introduced into contact with an eye at one time is about 30 microliters. Any amount that is greater usually spills over the eyelid onto the cheek. When eye drops are applied to the surface of the eyeball, blinking and natural tear flow combine to limit the time to a few minutes that liquid medicament will remain effective. However, if medicament is applied to the cul de sac of the conjunctiva, the medicament will remain effective for a longer period of time, maximizing the benefits of applying drops of liquid medicament to the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,096 describes and illustrates an apparatus having finger-like projections which are attached to the front of an eye drop bottle to spread the eyelids apart during the eye drop dispensing process. One moveable finger is connected to a lever for depressing the lever and simultaneously causing the eyelids to spread apart while forcing a drop from the dropper bottle. However, the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,069 will not properly steady the eyeball nor expose the cul de sac. Further, the finger-like projections could cause injury to the eye if a user accidentally contacts his cornea with one of the projections. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,944 depicts an apparatus for steadying the tip of a dropper over the eye and further includes a sighting hole to distract the eye. However, this apparatus does not have a means to expose the cul de sac nor keep the lower eyelid depressed.
Accordingly, an ocular treatment apparatus that is capable of simultaneously steadying the eyeball, orienting the application of the medicament, applying the medicament and exposing the cul de sac is desired.